Reshanna Ka'al Timeline
Pre-RP 28 SEP 3276 * Born to a Cartel Family on the Civilian Outpost Robigo Mines, to Telsa & Nikola Ka'al. * Becomes a dock loader aged 13. * Becomes a Stewardess of Sirius Transport aged 16. 28 SEP 3294 * Sirius Corporation, through Palin Research Initiatives & MetaDrive Inc., sponsors her Pilot's Federation License for short Hop passenger ferries with Sirius Transport. * Telsa Ka'al (mother) is admitted to a psychiatric institution after long haul survey missions. 28 SEP 3299 * License sponsorship requires fulfilling deep space survey obligations. 01 JAN 3300 * Last logged in an early build Lakon Spaceways Asp Explorer "The Encompass" XTC01 on Q-FREQ "MWLP IAHAGXD" near R: 380.166 / L: 167.004 / B: -23.177. 01 MAY 3305 * Escape Pod discovered deep in a canyon on Merope 5C by prospectors Master/Blaster. RP 3305 MAY 07th "Rude Awakening" - George Lucas Station - Bar - EDRP StartCan't Access? You need an invite to the EDRP Discord Server * Revived from induced coma by Dr. Lucy Ingles and ICU team at Mellody Hobson Memorial on George Lucas Station, Leesti. * Leaves ward without permission in delirious search for coffee. * Meets Ivan of Spades, Asdon Maguire, & Sangheili who's Guardian implants trigger a fascination within her. * Forcibly returned to the ward. 08th "Presently" - Geroge Lucas Station - Observation Deck - EDRP Start * Meets Crystal Karman who agrees to take her on board the SC Liberty, headed for Neche, offering to train her in combat roles. 09th "Tour of Duty" - George Lucas Station - Docking Bay - EDRP Start *Boards the SC Liberty. *Learns of Plageius. *Sees Guardian Power Cells for the first time and is enchanted. *Sees a Guardian Hybrid Power plant working for the first time, seeing how the energy flow is unnatural. Comments on the Jasmina Halsey saga. 10th GalNet George Lucas Station News Article - EDRP link 10th "Needles" - SC Liberty - EDV Start Can't Access? You need an invite to the EDV Discord Server. *Meets Alix & Eden learning that Eden is barred from full consciousness but still wishes to inhabit a real body unshackled. *Pilot's Federation license renewal denied due to genetic id mismatch. *Samples genetic data in the quarantine bay with Eden's assistance, to keep a control sample for comparison later. *Tells Eden the "Fork in the Road Guarded by a Liar and a Truthsayer Riddle" and is surprised by Eden's illogical response. 13th "Saving the Day" - SC Liberty - EDV Start *Makes contact with Gaylen Mordanticus & Ahab Melville during a distress beacon encounter. *Assists Crystal Karman as a gunner in defeating Ahab, saving the SS PartyBarge. 28th "Into the Eternal" - SC Liberty - EDV Start *Jury-rigs a medical spectral scanner to analyse a Guardian Power Cell, becoming lost in its signal once again. *Woken up by Eden and shows her the difference between a fragile human body and the immortal machine. 28th "Fixit Felix" - Descartes Station - EDV Start *Currently Running... 30th "Fight or Flight" - Descartes Station - EDV Start * Currently Running... Category:Player Character Timelines